Erotic Dream
by niley4eva2012
Summary: Miley likes Lily, but will she let her into her life in just one week? Or will it ruin the friendship they have had since the beginning of the semester?


**A/N: This a dream I had inside my head about my very best friend. I just have changed the names. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Exotic Dream...Miley's POV**

Today is Monday and this dream I had last night was going to be going on today. This is when it really started. Well first thing of the day when I saw you after some classes finished, I had asked you if you were going to be on your period by Friday or Saturday. You had replied "No, I wasn't."and then had laughed it off and had asked me "WHY?"

"Reasons." I replied, then later in the day had come.

I think it was after concert band and I had asked the question I had asked you during break winter break and found information out from you. It was "Were you were pleasuring yourself?" Which at the time you have never given yourself pleasure, never had masturbated. Again, you had asked why and turned sorta red. I had looked down myself, but you had said no yet again. I murmured to myself, and you said what again. I replied, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to have the accuracy of our story to be somewhat accurate when it goes into publishing?" See, Lilly and I were creating a story together we were writing a romance story on a website. Confused you had looked at me then, well more so embarrassed. "Lilly, are you sure? This territory we're about to go into is very not normal persay for friends, especially best friends to talk to each other about." But of course your curious mind wanted to know. It's just you Lilly. I sighed and said, "Alright...well you know how eventually in our story our characters will have to make love?"

"Duh." I nodded then.

"Well..." I said, "I'm sure you don't know how to write what would happen. I can show you instead." You just starred at me. I had then turned away and said. "Just forget what I just said."

"No, I want you to show me." I turned back to you then shocked.

Well after that time passed quickly in the dream and Friday was already here and I was nervous, but kind of excited as well. Apparently we went to the music store to get your books and I had just tagged along with you. I was going to spend the night at your house tonight instead of the dorm room, and then just come with you to the marching rehearsal on Saturday.

Soon night had come, and your mom for some reason was leaving the house and it was just going to be you and me. None of your brothers or anything. So we had dinner and talked about all the usual girl talk and everything. Then night came, and it was time to get ready for bed...well we both dressed into our pjs. of course facing away from each other as we did so. I was to be on the floor and you had your double bed. I looked at you and had said, "Are you sure you still want to try this?"

"Yes Miley, I need to know how Orlando Bloom will play his part when he makes love to me."

I nodded and said, "Just experimenting right?" And you nodded, I added, "Did you get your drumstick?" You nodded and pointed to your desk which clearly I didn't look at before. I nodded as I started walking to you. Of course you were already sitting on your bed facing me and the lights were off... So I then told you to relax and just to feel the mood to settle in. I watched as you shut your eyes. I also said that you should think I'm Orlando or Oliver, or somebody if that would help you to imagine. Of course I couldn't have anybody in mind myself for I had to see what I was about to do to you.

It seemed that I was going to be the dominant and you a submissive.

Then memories of my former best friend back home Leslie popped into my head at that moment. Leslie was my x-best friend and the reason we lost our friendship wasn't because of some boy or something stupid for any fact like that because we were jealous of the other. It was because I was curious: about her. I _wanted_ her. Same as in a way I wanted boys. We were just about to experiment, but suddenly she couldn't handle it, and alls I had on my cards was the fact that I was was curious and I still am sometimes. I guess it's a part of my genes. I'm not a lesbian or anything..but Leslie had attracted me for such a short time because the guys I had liked I was so fed up with them and their reactions of horribly treating me, and I thought Leslie could be a sort of cure. It turns out she just dropped out of my world completely. She knows, and we're only acquaintances now, if that. There now you know another dark one of my secrets Lilly...and alls I wanted to do was just to see, because I was curious and to see if a girl like Leslie would hurt me like all guys had done to me. But I never had the chance to find out...

The lights were off and I went and crawled on your bed towards you. I again told you to relax and to just let me be in control, you nodded and sat there. I watched you close your eyes and I leaned down and kissed you. Softly on the lips, it was more or so like I was giving you love kisses. Soon I wanted more of you, but I didn't want to go too fast as this would be your first, so I kept it simple. The thing that shocked me was that you kissed me back and you liked it just as much as I did. My hands began exploring feeling your body underneath me, and I rubbed the sides of your stomach as we kept kissing only gasping for air. I slowly pulled up your shirt top pajamas, and I felt you shiver underneath me. I just told you it was okay and to relax. You listened.

I stopped kissing long enough to take off your shirt and weird I saw you were still wearing your bra. I smirked, "What's this? Are you not comfortable enough to take this off at night with me around?" You had just smiled. As I returned it i threw the shirt to the floor beside your bed as I returned to kissing you I felt my own arousal awakening, but there was a catch. I was on my period, but I hadn't told you yet, you would soon find out later. But anyways I didn't care, I wanted to pleasure you since you never have been to that special place. I was giving myself my own pleasure by doing this to you.

I rubbed your sides with my hands comfortably and sensually along your back and everywhere. You then moved from a sitting position to laying on your back. I then took this moment to reach behind to pull apart your bra from its fastenings and slowly pull it off just watching your face seeing what you would do. Alas your eyes were still closed tightly. I could see enough into your mind that you were thinking either Orlando or Oliver. I didn't look down your body until I threw away the useless object we didn't need. And what I saw below me, shocked, was the perfect thing I had ever seen that I have never seen on women besides my own. Lilly...god you have very nice breasts. I glanced at your face and your eyes were still closed awaiting for what I would do next. You were probably embarrassed, but you didn't need to be. We are best friends after all.

So then I leaned down over your right breast and started suckling it like a baby would to get its milk my right hand going to fondle your left breast. You gasped not sure what to make of it. I tell you Lilly. You are very sensitive in that area. And seconds later they grew into tight little points. I even felt mine aching to be touched, but I knew that this was not going to be about me this time. Besides I loved touching you. I love touching you was what I was thinking at the time. I kept at it for awhile and then switched. I sucked on your left breast and with my tongue I flicked so hard you moaned out a name I couldn't understand...I flicked even harder, arousal hitting me very fast now as it almost sounded like you were going into an orgasm very early and we had just barely started...

So as I kept suckling, and I moved my other hand down slowly stroking your stomach and to what is supposed to be the most sensitive area of the whole human body. It was my prize I was most anxious and excited to see, and I just laid my hand down there and it was warm. Just feeling your heat aroused me further as I tried to focus on what I had been doing in the first place. I then leaned back up and kissed you harder than before to prove that what I wanted to do most was about to come into play you moaned when you felt my pelvic area grind onto your own, you breathed out.."Oliver..." I was a little disappointed, but I didn't let it show through my actions. I only went back to kissing you and then kissed your cheek, eyelids, ears, nose, neck, both of your lovely breasts, your stomach, your navel.

By this point your breathing was irregular and I calmed you down by saying, "Sssh, just try and hold in your moans, your mom could come home any second and we don't want her checking on us. Just try not to moan too loud. Trust me when I say it's possible." You nodded breathing Oliver's name again.

I then slowly pulled down your bottoms finally ripping them off. Now you were just clean in only your underwear and socks. I took in the sight before me before I made my next move..I then started rubbing you along the inside of your thighs and you moaned softly this time again Oliver's name. They were beautiful yes you were short, but that's what I love most about you. So then I felt the wetness in your panties and I smiled. "Ahh the great Lilly who has not known pleasure is wet for mama."

You smiled as you said, "Please Oliver keep going." I thought, man she really thinks I'm a guy...hmm have to show her round two. But as of now I focused on round one.

After feeling your panties almost completely soaked I pulled them off quickly wanting to get to he good part, but before I looked down you said, "Take your shirt off." I looked at you and this time your eyes were open, not daring to look down to break the eye bond. I took off my pajama top as sensually as I could, you just watched me as I started to reveal myself for the first time to you. I of course was wearing no bra. You looked at me questionably. almost as if you were curious. Well what else was this about after all?

"Do you want to play with them?" I asked casually like we were going to go out for coffee or dinner. I just saw you nod shyly, "You don't have to be shy," I added, "They are yours as much as mine..Tonight you can have me until I say no. With that you sat up and I still didn't look down at your treasure, I knew I was going to get there soon. But first, I would let you feel me. Let you touch me. After all I've never been touched before besides Jake Ryan, and he has never given me pleasure. Your hands were cautious as they imitated what I did to you as you played with them. I wanted to watch you, but I think you were already self-conscious, so I shut my eyes and just breathed in deeply...Lilly GOD you were amazing!

Well...I guess I was a little biased you see. I just had craved pleasure that this feeling was so amazing (and when your on your period did you know you crave sex more?), but I almost wanted to scream "Lilly!" When I felt your warm mouth on my breasts my arousal now about to go into overdrive. This was too much and if I didn't stop soon I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to. I just couldn't do anything on my period, it was so frustrating, so I managed to gasp softly, "Thanks Lilly, that was wonderful, now back to you." You blushed even redder than I've ever seen you before. You looked like a redneck, so then you laid back down watching me as I finally plucked up the courage to look at your fully body for the first time.

What I saw aroused me even more. Your most prized possession turned me on instantly. I could tell you had shaved for a bikini line, but your pubic hair was exactly the shade of the head of hair you had. I grinned as you blushed even deeper and muttered a "Sorry."

I said. "Lilly no. You are beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. This is you, and this is the human body. Gosh you're so hot. And I love you, do you trust me?" You nodded and probably feeling too embarrassed once again, you shut your eyes to think of Oliver again. I turned back to your pussy and swallowed, I finally was going to have you.

I had a little vision of this back when I had the talk with you during winter session, and when I talked about what BDSM was to you, and I saw a similar image in my head that was vivid, but nothing compared to this. This was real. This was actually happening. you opened your eyes and gave me a questioning look like what's going on? I shook my head, "Its nothing just thinking. Close your eyes love." And you did...so I smelled your arousal and that heightened my senses even more. My hands had grown cold by that time because your basement was a little chilly we were only heated up from the heated arousal we arose in each other. I then stroked you only sticking to the outsides and not pushing inside just yet. I wanted to give you the most pleasure possible. I then commanded. "No matter what. try to hold it in as long as you can. Remember this." I watched as you gave a confused look but nodded nonetheless. I knew you would soon know exactly what I was talking about. With my arousal lifting slightly I went back to work. I just kept stroking you teasing you, and you moaned every once in awhile which was music to my ears. A couple times you said Oliver's name and each time you said his name I felt little pangs go to my heart. But of course, this was just for fun.

Soon I couldn't even take it anymore as I spread your legs outward and found your hole before entering with one of my fingers. I looked up at you and asked, "You sure, you're ready?"

You nodded as you opened your eyes, "Yes, but will I lose my virginity?"

"No" I said, "Only if you bleed, but I promise you that won't happen. Jake tried with me, he stuck his dick inside me, but I never had felt pleasure at all, and I didn't even bleed. A finger is going to to nothing." You nodded and I'm sure i never told you but now you know...So then I watched as you closed your eyes again and went back into the mood. I felt your wetness and finally was going to have you. And I loved that feeling. I had been waiting since Monday to do this to you and in class I was unfocused a bit because I wanted you so bad. Want you so bad right now. I pushed my finger into your pussy and you gasped. You had never felt pleasure and now you knew exactly what it felt like. Pure bliss and that was an understatement. I moved my finger around inside you feeling your hair brush up against my fingers only the more exotic. I stroked inside and found your walls slowly pushing in and out as you gasped out Oliver's name. By this point I regretted being a woman because I was on my period and wanting what I was giving you, but that would be selfish.

Soon you were spasming against me thrusting your hips into my finger but I only stopped what I was doing and told you. "Just let me do the work, you relax or I will stop."

"Yes Oliver." Was what I heard...so then I added another finger. A cold finger at that and you gasped and relaxed because it felt so good. I smiled. I loved doing this to you. I would do this all night if I knew we had to be back in town by 10am for marching band rehearsal. But I kept going slowly getting faster. I could tell you were spasming so much and wanting to thrust but I was glad you obeyed.

"That's it Lils. Now this is what pleasure is. And soon you will do what people call cum." I thrusted harder going as deep as I could and I was hitting your g-spot with my nails as hard as I could. You were red in the face but not from embarrassment but pleasure. You moaned so loud I could hear but not as loud as the rest of the house could hear, because I'm sure your mother was back by now from wherever she was. You gasped, "Ohhh Oliver!" And with that I pulled away. you tried to get my fingers back inside you but I pushed you back down on the bed, "No Lils, trust me, this'll be more fun."

With that I leaned down on the bed over your glorious center and started licking your clitoris. I nipped and slid my tongue over it as you gasped, I could swear that I was sending you into the over world that you were feeling so much pleasure. Then the amazing thing happened. You said, "Oh Miley please faster!" My name! You actually said my name, but what happened with Oliver? Where did he go, but your face was just of pure ecstasy "Miley!" I moved my tongue faster and I placed my two fingers back into your hole and thrust as hard as I could tonguing as hard as I could.

"Hold back Lils. Hold it." I could tell you were close, but I wasn't going to let you off this easy.

"But Miley!"

"No Lils, I've done it, so can you. trust me on this."

I kept thrusting harder and harder senses now on overdrive as I could tell so were you, I didn't even notice that you were thrusting into me. We were in rhythm as you softly screamed "Miley, I-oh God Miley!" I hit your g-spot hard every time I thrusted in and suckled on your clitoris each going faster and faster. I thought my arm would fall off, but I was sending you into bliss. Finally your walls around my fingers closed tightly and I knew it was soon. I pulled away but quickly replaced my fingers with my tongue. I wanted to taste you. Correction, want to taste you. I swallowed anything I could taste as you gasped "MILEY!" And you cummed your juices spilling into my awaiting mouth as I gulped down mouthful of your delicious release. As soon as I cleaned you dry I sat up, and hovered over your body now looking back into your face.

You were sweating and you were giving me a loving look. "So that's what I've missed for 19 years."

"Yes honey," I replied, "It was." I then leaned down and kissed you. I could tell you tasted yourself on me as you tried to get every taste of yourself off my tongue.

When we pulled away for air you gasped, "Your turn now Miley."

I shook my head, "Not tonight love. I'm on my period. You don't want that kind of mess on your sheets." You sighed, but I took up another idea. "How about I show you how to pleasure yourself when I'm gone and can't be here to do so."

Then you said, "I thought this was just a one time thing."

I shook my head, "Oh Jennifer when will you learn, best friends do this to each other. I'm pretty sure Jake had his 'buddies' help him fuck." You looked at me shocked as I had cussed for the first time, "What? I feel dirty, so might as well use dirty words. Sides I would do this again and again. I love you Lilly." And man do I mean it. I then reached over and grabbed the drumstick. I asked, "Do you use this often?"

You said, "Every time I practice."

Then I said, "You might just want to wash it after tonight then." You just stared me down as I grinned wickedly. This is round two Lilly." And with that I leaned over and started kissing you hardly again. This time each time I pulled away you kept saying my name over and over. Nobody else's. My heart was so happy...then the unthinkable happened..

You then said, "I want to see you." I was shocked. I was the one initiating everything but of course you must be curious. I said, "Lilly, but I'm on my period."

"I don't care, at least take off your bottoms and just stay in your underwear for me, please?"

I sighed, "Alright." I then took off my bottoms and you stared, "What?"

"Nothing, just wish I could see you all the way."

"Another time honey." I smiled leaning down for another kiss, I then laid down on my back and I told you to lay atop me confused at first I guided you to have your back on my chest so in a way I was holding you. You fit perfectly into my arms. Kinda like we were supposed to happen. We were supposed to be together.

"So what now?"

"Be patient darling," I wanted to wait because I didn't know when next I could hold you in my arms, and I didn't want that to go away so I held you like that just staring at the wall thinking if what would have happened if this never happened. If I never did come to your house for the weekend. If I couldn't have given you pleasure...I didn't even want to think about it...

So at that point I grabbed the drumstick again. I knew you were watching it as I said. "Lilly, now welcome to what I do for pleasure back home and what I did almost every night on break because I can't do it with Sarah in the room."

I put the drumstick facing the knob was facing outward and the bigger part was inches from your pussy. At this point I was halfway sitting up and you were almost laying down, but I still somehow managed to feel down your whole body. Your legs were atop mine as I positioned the stick at your center. I said, "This might hurt a little but then it'll turn into pleasure, and trust me I've tried many times to breach my virginity, but can't so it won't do the same for you." I feel you nod...

I then entered you with the drumstick as you gasped and jerked from the contact. I went agonizing slow for me, but apparently the right speed for you at first. It was the first time you had a toy inside you so that was definitely something I could enjoy in the moment. In distraction for you I fondled your left breast because my right hand was busy trying to penetrate you. I whispered in your ear which basically sent chills down your spine that of which I could feel. "What my hands are doing is basically exactly what I do in my own bed at home. Most times I don't play with my breasts. But yours are so sensitive more so than mine that I can't resist love." Soon you felt the rhythm of the drumstick and I started increasing speed and depth each time I went faster you whispered faster each time I went a little deeper you said, "Deeper Miley." Soon about half the stick was in and you didn't realize it until I heard you say, "My goodness!" I then realized that your eyes had been closed in so much pleasure which of course aroused me over time.

"What? A little shocked? I've managed 3/4 of the stick inside before."

"Do me!" You commanded.

"No huh Jennifer, I'm in control remember? Trust me when I say I know how to get the most pleasure out of this."

"Okay." Was all you said.

Soon I was going normal paced as you were accustomed to everything now. I could feel every breath you took every movement you made and GOD it was wonderful! I had been aroused for hours but couldn't do anything about it. But pleasuring you was going to have to be enough for tonight. I went faster as you gasped louder and called my name. "I'm right here sweetie. Just hold it until I say you can let go." You just nodded...I pushed the stick in further finding the most open and deepest area I knew where it was and I pulled in and out extremely fast. "Now Lilly, the part where I let go is coming very soon. After I stop talking...Hold on for as long as you can clenching down there gripping the sheets anything. I've managed to even think different thoughts especially of the person who I really like at the time, and be able to hold it for at least 26 seconds. Yes the pleasure you're about to feel is so intense that I've manged to hold it in for 26 seconds of pure bliss and even white light."

You nodded breathing extremely difficultly I made up the number of only three seconds in my head to how long you would last. Since this was the first time you're feeling pleasure I don't think you'll even make it to five. "I'll count with you." With that I moved the hand that I was fondling your breasts with down a trail past your navel and back to your pussy finding your clitoris in your hair. With the same amount of pressure and thrusting I did with the stick I applied the same force to your clitoris. I felt yourself tense immediately knowing your pleasure was there. Harder I went faster as I went and started counting, "One..." I could tell you were focused on trying not to release the pressure after all it was so sensual. "Two..."

You practically screamed softly "MILEY!" Moaning loud through my sensitive ears.

"Three." I went harder and faster giving you the most pleasure I could possibly muster. I was even bucking against you meeting your thrusts downward as I went upward my breathing also catching up to me. I gasped. "Four..." I was going so hard I couldn't feel my hands, but I didn't care I only moved the faster. "Five..." Breathing so heavily now you moaned loud.

Louder than the usual soft as you screamed "MILEY!" You were feeling so much pleasure and your eyes were unfocused going into heaven. "Six..." I gasped. I threw all my energy into thrusting that drumstick deep inside you hitting your g-spot every time and moving my left hand so fast and hard over your clitoris that you wouldn't even be able to get away from me. "Seven..." Finally I felt it. The stick tightened so hard I felt it being pushed out as you orgasmed your way into the most intense session you have ever experienced. I swallowed hard as I also cried out. "LILLY!" I had orgasmed with you, even with out any toys or fingers to help. I felt your juices as they hit the sheets below us and onto my panties as I also felt my underwear become as wet as just like coming out of a swimming pool. You sighed leaning back into me gasping for air.

"And I thought before was intense Miley."

I smiled, "Now you know what I like to do every night I can. I love you." What shocked me next was the fact of the words you then spoke to me.

You had said the words that strangely I had been thinking about that I wanted you to say to me since Monday. "I love you too Miley. I like Oliver and all and will continue, but I want to do this. This is fun and I need more experience for when I have a husband so I can pleasure him. Does that make sense?"

I answered, "Yes Jennifer. I want you too. I don't know what it is about my friends turned best friends that I fall for them so easily but I'm also curious about woman's bodies. I don't want you forever, just until I find that husband so I'm not lonely all the time either and I can have some 'fun'. Once one of us gets a boyfriend this can stop okay? But for now do you want to keep it going?"

"Of course, we can find times where you can spend the night here or perchance if Sarah happens to leave town and I can stay in for some shut-eye. Gosh Miley I've been curious as well. You have no idea..."

I retorted, "You have no idea of me Lilly. I've been curious about woman's bodies a lot more than you have. Trust me. Leslie happened freshman year of high school."

"Oh."

"Yeah." And with that we both laid down. your back was to my front as we knitted our legs and intertwined them together. I safely held you in my arms as we both went to bed in the early morning hours into a deep sleep. Just forgetting for the moment that deep down in my heart, I had wanted this and want this to happen again and again...

The thing is Lilly. This 'dream' was no dream at all. It was in my head and I created everything. You know they say curiosity kills the cat? Well I'm about to be killed because my body is now wanting to do these things I've said to you. To show you. To let you have experience for when you have that guy. Lilly I'm so sorry. I don't know where it all came from, but it's just there and it probably will not go away for quite sometime until it either happens or you leave me exactly as Leslie back home did. I really honestly think you are beautiful even in a guys eyes and I just want to show you something that you have never experienced before, even if it's just once. I promise that I will be exactly as I was in my dream and we could never speak of it again. I'm not trying to push you away but if being gay is really passed down generation or something then I have some part of those cells that make me wonder. "If only just once..." I'm so sorry. I never should have said any of this. I just crave this and I don't know why. Sarah's asleep but I can't cry. I'm so sorry Lilly...

**A/N: And there is my story. What do you think Miley should do. If this was a dream and I really did tell this dream to my best friend here. What do you think Lilly should say back to Miley or aka me? What do you think I should do? Please review and let me know, and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
